identity_fraudfandomcom-20200214-history
Fraud
Fraud (known as The Master of Disguise) is a monster found in Identity Fraud 1. About Fraud is a Black humanoid by default that roams the mazes of identity fraud. It is the only monster that does not attack on sight, rather, it fools the players to thinking it is another player, then waves at them before running at them to attack. If fraud touches the player in his chase, kill the player and take their appearance. He will also attack any players that witnessed him murder. Fraud does not attack or wave when you are behind him. Strategies Fraud is a unique monster as he does not simply attack on sight and has a unique chase sequence. His attack begins when he waves at a player. Any player that witnessed the wave will then become a potential target of Fraud. It will start to float a few studs above the floor then fly at you with a fast speed while twitching it's head. All the while, your screen will also zoom out a bit and you will gain a temporary speed boost to outrun Fraud. A chase theme will also start to play when this happens. Fraud is actually slightly faster than you. It may not be very obvious, but Fraud plans his route before he takes action. Once he makes his presence known, he will wave at you, signalling he's about to attack. Whether that be you or the person standing next to you is up to him. A easy way to avoid being attacked is to exploit his tendency to only attack players that can see him. If you ever find yourself in a tight spot, remember that pressing your face against a wall is an option and gives you a higher chance of survival. You should not try this in the chase sequence, it will not save the target. Fraud will only come and attack you during the chase if you do so. When he does decide to wave at you, you can run in circles through hallways to save yourself. His chasing sequence ends in about 20-30 seconds by default and, once that happens, he returns to his default state. However, there has been reports and recorded history where his chase has lasted 50 seconds. It is important to know your way around and avoid dead ends. However, if you do happen to run into a dead end, it is entirely possible to go around Faud before he touches you, though this is incredibly difficult to pull off. Fraud is usually only in the first maze however he can follow you into the second and third maze.(He usually breaks in the third maze). If you/your friend dies to Fraud, then Fraud will take their/your form. In most cases in private/empty servers, Fraud will look like you if you encounter him again. This means if you see YOURSELF, besides at a mirror, then that is 100% Fraud. How to detect Fraud: # All monsters, including Fraud, are detectable on the radar. # Just before Fraud attacks, he waves. # Fraud twitches his head abnormally when he attacks. # No footsteps emanating from Fraud when walking. # Fraud will rarely peek out to look at you from corners. # Fraud will not look behind them like most players normally do in the game. # Fraud's appearance might bug out (some accessories could float) # Fraud only walks in the middle of a hallway. Pro-Tip; Fraud spawns extremely close to you if you are the only person in a server. Get away from him if you'd like to survive. Pro-Tip: If you're with peers and fraud starts chasing one of your friends, DON'T look at them. If fraud kills them he will go after you or someone that saw it. Fraud can only chase another person if they see the murder. Pro-Tip: Note who dies from Fraud. If you find them, and see their dead body as well, that's Fraud. Trivia * There is a glitch that happens rarely when Fraud is in his attacking state but does not move or do anything. You can move him around the maze and it can possibly be also like a meatshield like James * Other monsters such as Ralph can still attack you whether you are in the chase sequence or not * There is also a chance for Ralph to kill Fraud while Fraud is disguised This is possibly because of Ralph's A.I because Fraud is in his disguised form as a player and Ralph's A.I thinks it's a player. (This can also be due to when a unscripted Fraud and Ralph go near each other they will kill each other.) Category:MonstersCategory:Maze 1